


Мой Лорд

by Jedaite



Category: TenHiddles, ТенХиддлс
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Мой Лорд

Том всегда полагал себя здоровым человеком. Не без странностей, но вполне себе ничего. Здравомыслящим, как минимум. Полагал до тех пор, пока не запал на персонажа. Глупость! Феноменальная глупость! Ничем другим назвать это было нельзя.  
Том всегда боялся бешеных лисиц, а Барти Крауч-младший был именно что бешеной лисицей. Такой точно укусит. Без шансов.  
Утешало только одно — с Дэвидом Теннантом он знаком не был, а значит, ломать голову над тем, как смотреть человеку в глаза, зная, что неоднократно дрочил на его персонажа, то есть на него в каком-то роде, не приходилось.  
Теннант, в принципе, любил нестандартные роли — в его карьере психи встречались чаще, чем приличные люди, но зацепил отчего-то Крауч. Экранного времени — кот наплакал. Реплик и того меньше. Но от одной мысли, как этот змеиный язык мог бы облизывать член, тяжелело в паху. Этот кривящийся в усмешке рот словно напрашивался на грубость. Барти хотелось поиметь, вбиваться без всякой пощады. Трахнуть этот рот, чтобы стереть с губ усмешку или, наоборот, насладиться ей и ни о чем не жалеть.  
Это было нездорово, но отказать себе в этой малости Том не мог, хотя и пытался. Пытался до тех пор, пока его не осенило: персонажу от этого ни холодно, ни жарко, а пока это не доставляет никому неприятности, почему бы, собственно, нет?  
Возможно, это его способ сбросить стресс. С людьми поступать так, как хотелось с Барти, Том не мог. Претило. Но Барти был такой скотиной, что с ним, казалось, можно позволить себе быть плохим настолько, насколько хотелось. Главное его достоинство, впрочем, крылось в другом — Барти был насквозь воображаемым другом.  
Почему бы и не помечтать? Например, о том, как Барти опустится перед ним на колени и прошепчет, преданно заглядывая в глаза: “Я вас не разочарую, мой Лорд”.  
— Мой лорд! Рад вас видеть.  
Том вздрогнул. Никогда его мечты не оживали на светском приёме. Он обернулся и напоролся взглядом на Теннанта.  
  
Дэвид вольготно валялся в кресле, смотрел насмешливо, даже близко не напоминал Барти Крауча-младшего, и Том был ему за это благодарен. Одной грязной тайны в его жизни было вполне достаточно: знать, что любимый человек — оборотень и перекидывается в безумную тварь, было бы уже чересчур.  
Тома притянуло к любовнику как иголку магнитом: он склонился и поцеловал его. Дэвид улыбнулся:  
— А обещал чай.  
— Чай тоже будет. Настоящий английский.  
Том отстранился и исчез на кухне. Близость оказалась неожиданной. Неожиданной вдвойне, потому что зажал в углу не он, а его. Дэвид тогда пробормотал короткое: “Если не поцелую — пожалею”, и всё завертелось. Да так, что вот уже второй год они не способны пройти мимо друг друга.  
Том вернулся из кухни с подносом, в четыре руки сгрузили с него всё, что он прихватил с собой. После страстной ночи хотелось позволить себе никуда не спешить, наслаждаться уединением: утром — завтраком, потом ленчем и непременно ужином. Хотелось и вполне себе моглось. Редкая роскошь — пауза между проектами, которой грех было не воспользоваться. Завтра Дэвид уедет к жене и детям, нагруженный подарками из разных частей света, которые для них привез Том. Сам он тоже не задержится в своей квартире — у него билет на другой конец света.  
— Том, давно хотел тебя спросить, почему ты мне не отказал тогда?  
— Своевременно. Ты бы ещё лет через десять задался этим вопросом!  
— И задамся. Сейчас мной движет временная удовлетворенность и любопытство, а лет через десять за дело возьмется склероз. Так что?  
Утро перестало быть томным как-то чересчур, на вкус Тома, стремительно. Он бы предпочел никогда не озвучивать причины. Но не собирался сдаваться без боя — он ещё поборется за безмятежность и начнет, пожалуй, прямо сейчас. Дэвид от предложенного не отказался.  
  
Канун Рождества — время всегда бесконечно суматошное, и даже если готовиться начал за полгода до часа икс, всё равно никак не успеть. Том ввалился в свою квартиру ближе к полуночи, сбросил на пол пакеты и на пару секунд прислонился к двери, пытаясь перевести дух и собраться с силами. Его ждали банкет, семейный ужин — две штуки — вечеринка с друзьями и какое-то там мероприятие, чьё название постоянно вылетало из головы. Благослови его агента, который не даст проворонить назначенное.  
Свет вспыхнул неожиданно, на секунду ослепив Тома, он вскинул руку к бровям, прикрыл глаза и сощурился — в дверном проеме, подпирая плечом косяк, стоял Дэвид. Стоял, понимающе улыбался, теребил длинную косу и сверкал золотом ногтей — наверняка поленился стирать после выступления.  
Том сглотнул. В паху тяжелело ничуть не хуже, чем когда-то при одной мысли о Барти Крауче-младшем, и Том уже не смог бы, положа руку на сердце, ответить честно: в кого он так бесповоротно влюбился — в актера или его бесчисленные роли. Впрочем, одно было естественным следствием другого.  
— Вот так сюрприз, мой Лорд, — улыбнулся Том, подошел, перехватил протянутую к нему руку и поцеловал кисть. — Чем я обязан такой милости?  
— Я соскучился. И приехал за своим подарком. Завтра не смогу. Я тебе писал. Но ты, похоже, не читал, да?  
— Не читал, — подтвердил Том, судорожно соображая, что же делать. Именно этого подарка и не хватало для полного набора. Служба доставки что-то перепутала, и Том сегодня уехал ни с чем — только с предложением приехать завтра. Знаменитость там или нет, а к зиме Лондон готов не был. Из-за погоды всё работало с заминкой. — И у меня нет сегодня для тебя подарка.  
— Ты заблуждаешься, мой милый, — Дэвид — или его величество? — лукаво улыбнулся, провел по губам Тома и прошептал: — Ты можешь сделать мне подарок прямо не сходя с этого места.  
— Встать на колени?  
— Этот подарок, я надеюсь, мы будем делать друг другу вне зависимости от времени года и праздников, — рассмеялся Дэвид и тут же пояснил: — Сейчас ты можешь удовлетворить моё любопытство. Так почему ты всё же нам нас позволил?  
Том беспомощно улыбнулся. Его любовь была упрямой и несгибаемой — той ещё лисицей, разве что не бешеной.  
— Я уже тогда немного пропал. Запал на одного твоего персонажа.  
— Какого? — растерялся Дэвид, разом перестав быть его величеством, пусть и при косе, и золотых ногтях, и становясь собой.  
— Ни за что не догадаешься. — Том уже смирился — признаться придется, и теперь пытался получить от процесса удовольствие. Дразнить Дэвида всегда было здорово. Результативно, как правило.  
— Доктор? Эддингтон? Гамлет? Только не говори мне, что Питер из “Ночи страха”!  
— Я же говорю, ни за что не отгадаешь. Барти Крауч-младший.  
— Что?! — Дэвид был потрясен до глубины души и даже не попытался этого скрыть. — Он?! Я бы всё понял, но он?! Почему?  
Том взял его лицо в свои ладони и заглянул в глаза — признаваться было страшно, но Дэвид скорее всего поймет, попытается так точно. По крайней мере, Том в это истово верил. В конце концов, перед кем, как не перед ним, обнажать правду.  
— Ты так говорил “мой Лорд”, стоя на коленях, что можно было сойти с ума.  
— Да? — Дэвид замер на секунду, обдумывая, решая? Том не успел толком испугаться, когда Дэвид уже забрал его руку в свою и провел острым ногтем по внутренней стороне, прослеживая вену от сгиба локтя до кисти, а потом одним гибким движением опустился перед Томом на одно колено, посмотрел снизу вверх, между губами мелькнул по-змеиному гибкий язык. — Спасибо за честность. Я вас не разочарую, мой Лорд.  
Том разом лишился и способности дышать, и мыслить, собственный голос долетал до него, как через вату:  
— Ты бы не смог. — Ноги не держали, и он осел на пол рядом с Дэвидом, притянул к себе и, прежде чем поцеловать, прошептал: — Мой Лорд.


End file.
